Supernatural
by TNckitty
Summary: Yami, a shadow magician, and Yugi, a light magician, are twins and two of the top students in Domino Magic School. The two and their friends are having three new students on the first day of school. One of the students is different from the other two. What if danger follows her? Can these new students and the gang defeat this evil force?
1. New Students

**Hello, Reader. I'm making another story because I like to multitask for some apparent reason. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, only my OCs.**

**Chapter 1: New Students**

Two boys with a star-shape hair is walking to school. The tallest one has black hair, red outline his hair, and blonde bangs with some shooting up making it look like lightning bolts. He has sharp crimson red eyes. He wore a blue school jacket with matching blue pants. Underneath his jacket is a white shirt and around his neck is a chocker and an upside-down pyramid with the eye of Horus.

The shorter one has the same hair style, except for the violet tips and he didn't have any blonde hair shooting up like the other. His amethyst eyes were round and big, making his look innocent. He wore the same school uniform, chocker, and pyramid. It was the first day of school and they didn't want to be late. The two were almost at the gate until they heard their names called.

"Yami, Yugi, wait up!" They turn around an saw a tall blonde teen coming towards them. He has mess dirty blonde hair with two pointy ears and honey-brown eyes. He also has a blonde tail. He is taller the both of them. He also wore the school uniform.

"Hey, Joey," the little one said.

"Hey, Yugi, Yami. How was you summer," the blonde, Joey, asked.

"It was great! We went to Egypt," the cute one, Yugi, answered.

"Cool. Come on, let's go meet the others. I want to see what Bakura and Malik is going to do this year," Yami, the mature one, said.

They walked in the building and went into their homeroom. Lucky for them, they all have the same homeroom together. They all walked in and saw two girls talking. One of them has short brown hair with sky-blue eyes. She wore a pink blazer with a white shirt underneath. At the collar is a yellow tie and a blue skirt that stop at the middle of her thighs. The second girl has long red hair with honey-brown eyes. On her back were two big butterfly wings. She also wore the same uniform. The three boys duck to avoided a flying desk.

This school isn't ordinary. This school is full of monsters and magicians. The three walked up to the two girls.

"Hello, Téa, Serenity," Yami greeted them. They stop talking and look at them.

"Oh, hello, Yami, Yugi, Joey," The brunette, Tea, said.

"Big brother," the red-head, Serenity, hug her brother tightly. "I miss you so much."

Serenity is Joey's little sister. They have been separated when they were young. She joined her brother school two years ago.

"I miss you, too, Sis," Joey hugged her back. The door opened and came in a pair of twins. Two of them has white hair, with one that has more wild hair and more see through. The other two has blonde-white hair, one of them has hair that stick out everywhere, has bat wings and tail. One of the white haired boys has warm brown, while the other on has sharp insane brown eyes. The two blondes has purple eyes. The spikier hair on has the same insane eyes as the other one.

"What's up, Shorty, Idiot, and Pharaoh," the insane blonde greeted.

"Hey," Joey and Yugi said, at the same time.

"Oh, hi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik," Serenity said nicely.

"Hello, Idiot's sister," the blonde, Malik, said.

"Remind me again, why we are friend with the two Psychos," Yami whispered to Yugi.

"Because of their nicer brothers, Ryou and Marik," Yugi whispered back.

"Hey," Bakura suddenly said, making the two jumped. "Did you hear that there is three new students in our homeroom? We can _'prank'_ them without getting caught."

"Yes," Malik punched his fist in the air. "So, what plan are we going to use?"

Just when Bakura is about to tell him, the bell ringed and everybody got into their seats. A brunette boy went to sit next to Joey. Some of his body is dissembled, like his right arm. His clothes were all torn up and dirty. Yami and Yugi were sitting in the back of class. The teacher walks in and everybody stood up.

"Good morning, Mr. Pham," they all said.

"Ok, students, please sit down. Today, we have three new student. Please come in," Mr. Pham announced. Three people walked in. There was two girls and one boy.

The boy has curly black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore thick glasses. On his back is a pair of flaming wings. he was wearing similar clothes as the rest of the boys, but has a tattoo of a phoenix on his neck. He was as tall as Yami, which is around 5'5.

The girl next to him has jet black hair that is tied to a ponytail. It passes her shoulders. Her bangs were sweep to the right of her face. Her eyes were crystal blue and wore rimless glasses. Her ears are pointy and sharp. She wore the same girls uniform, except her skirt is longer. She is about Yugi's hight, which is around 5 feet.

The last girl is very unusual. She has black hair with red highlights, which passes her waist. She also has it pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were cobalt blue. Unlike the rest of the girls, she wore the boys uniform instead. Unlike the other two, she didn't wear glasses. She was about an inch or two taller then the boy, and that's about 5'6 or 5'7. She looks more shy then the other two because she has her head down.

"Ok, class. Please meet, Andy Valdez, Danina Orie, and Teresa Fudo," the teacher introduced. "Since they are new to this school, I'll be pairing them up with the ones who know the school well. Andy will go with Ryou."

Ryou raise his and and Andy walk towards him.

"Danina goes with Yugi."

Yugi and Danina did the same.

"And Teresa and Yami."

Teresa look at Yami and slowly walk toward him.

"Since this the first day of school, why don't we show our new classmates what you are and when everybody finishes, they will show us who we are."

Everybody got up and walked outside to the field. The three new students and the gang stayed in the back of the class.

"Hi, I'm Yugi. This is my twin brother, Yami, and our friends Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik," Yugi introduce the gang to them.

"Hello, I'm Danina and this is Andy and Teresa. Teresa doesn't talk much," Danina said. Teresa jabbed her with her elbow. "Ow."

"Don't mind them. They are always like this. So, what creature are you guys," Andy asked.

Before anybody can answer, the teacher announced they will begin.

"We'll tell you by showing you," Yami said. All three nodded. Almost everybody gone up except for the 10 of them. Tea and Serenity went up first.

"Hello, I'm Tea and I'm a witch."

"And I'm Serenity and I'm a fairy," she said, softly.

Tea took out a wand in midair and said a spell. Serenity flied up into the sky, making her wing sparkle. Once Tea finish her spell, plants started to grow wildly.

"Thank you, Tea, Serenity. Now, who's next," the teacher asked. Ryou and Bakura raise their hands and walked up.

"I'm Ryou and I'm a healer," Ryou said.

"I'm Bakura and I'm a half-ghost," Ryou's twin said.

Bakura grabs a knife out of his pocket and asked someone to volunteer. Andy immediately raise his hand. Both Danina and Teresa shook their heads, making everybody confuse and shock that his is going to get killed on the first day of school with one of the psychos.

Yugi lean closer to Danina and asked, "Should we worry about him getting killed?"

"No, he can't die anyway," Danina answered.

"Why?"

"You'll see." She wink and made Yugi blushed.

Andy stood very still and wait for Bakura to throw the knife. He threw it and hit Andy on the arm. Ryou quickly remove the it and said a spell to heal it. Once he was done, the wound closed to leave nothing there.

"I like you," Bakura said.

"That's new," Yami stated. Danina and Teresa looked at Yami. "Bakura never like people."

Danina and Teresa nodded.

Next up was Marik and Malik.

"We are Marik and Malik. I'm a shapeshifter," Marik said.

"And I'm a demon," Malik said. Malik took off in the air and Marik is changed into the teacher. The shapeshifter did everything Mr. Pham did. Malik shoot flames towards the class. The class backed away, but one of the flames headed towards Andy. The students tried to warn him but it was too late. Andy was laying on the ground. His clothes were burned. Ryou tried to get to him, but Danina and Teresa blocked him.

"It's ok. It happens all the time," Danina said. Before Ryou can argue, Andy went into flames. Once the fire died, Andy is standing up with his clothes good and new.

"As you can see, he is a phoenix," Danina informed.

"Oh, so that's why you let him get hurt," Yugi said.

"Yes, that is the reason."

Malik landed next to Marik, who turn back.

"That's cool," Malik said, patting Andy's back, accidentally touched his flaming wings. "Ow."

"Yeah, you might want to watch out for my wings," Andy stated.

"Well, we don't need Andy to show who is anymore," Mr. Pham said. "Ok, who's next?"

Tristan and Joey went up.

"What's up, people. We are Joey and Tristan. I'm a werewolf," Joey said.

"And I'm a zombie," Tristan said.

Joey turned into a big blonde wolf and Tristan pull off his arm.

"You want it boy," Tristan asked. Joey wags his tail and barks happily. "Then go get it."

Tristan threw his arm across the field, and Joey ran after it. Once Joey give the arm back to Tristan, it was Yugi and Yami's turn.

"We save the best for last," the teacher said.

"We are the twins Yugi and Yami. I'm a light magician," Yugi said.

"I'm a shadow magician," Yami said.

They both look at each other and nodded. They face each other and raise their hands. Yugi hand started to form a yellow energy ball, while Yami has a dark shadow energy ball. Once they got enough, they release it and the two mixed together to form an even bigger energy ball with light and shadow energy. They shot it in the air and the ball exploded into dust.

"Well, now that everybody went, it's time for Danina and Teresa to preform theirs." They nodded and walked up.

"Since Teresa is shy to talk to anyone, I'll do the talking for her. We are Danina and Teresa. I'm an ice magician and she is a fire magician," Danina said.

Teresa stands off on the side, while Danina is preforming her's. Danina's eyes glowed icy blue and suddenly the field turn in to a winter wonder land, even thought it is summer. Then, it started to snow. The students were laughing and started to play with the snow. Danina bowed and walked to the side for Teresa to do her's.

Teresa took out a strip of cloth out of her pocket and looked at Andy. He nodded and walked a few feet in front of her. Danina help her tie the blindfold around her eyes and check if she can see.

Once they were ready, Danina shouted, "Go!"

Andy immediately ran quietly to one side. Teresa's hand was caught in flames and shotted towards his. It miss by an inch, then he ran to a different direction. She keep shooting to where he is and never missed. After a few more shots, they stopped.

Just when Teresa was about to take off her blindfold, she turned to the bushes and shot a fire ball at it. They all heard a cry of pain coming from the bushes. Mr. Pham signals the students to stay put. Danina use the wind to blow the flames away.

Once Mr. Pham got closer, he saw a shadow monster slowly melting away.

"It's a shadow monster, but how did it get here," he asked himself.

Teresa whispers something to Danina and she nodded.

"It's been here since this morning," Danina said.

"Um, Teresa when did your belt has spikes," Tristan pointed to her waist. Everybody look down but all they see was a thick black belt.

"Are you sure you saw spikes on her belt? Maybe you were just imaging things again," Joey said.

"Yeah," was all Tristan said.

"Do you know if there's anymore shadow monsters," the teacher asked. Teresa shook her head and took off her blindfold. Yami notice something about her eyes but can't be sure because it disappear in seconds.

**That is all for today. Please review so I'll know if it is good or not. Chow.**


	2. Dragon and Master

**I'm back. This is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, only my OCs.**

**Chapter 2: Dragon and Master**

It was lunch time and everybody was sitting under a cherry tree. Teresa quietly climbed the tree without anybody knowing.

"Do you guys want to go to our house later after school," Yugi asked.

Everybody agreed. Yami looked around and saw that Teresa is missing.

"Where's Teresa," Yami asked Andy, who was closer to him.

All Andy did was point up. Everybody, except for Danina and Andy, look up. Teresa had a piece of paper in her hand and started to fold it.

"How did she get up there," Joey asked.

He was surprise that he didn't hear her climb up the tree.

"You'll get use to it. She does this when she wants to be alone," Danina stated.

Everybody's eyes were on Teresa the whole time. Teresa's piece of paper turned into a flower. She jump down and hold it out to Tea. Tea took it.

"You made this? Its beautiful," Tea said.

Teresa nodded thanks and went back up the tree. She took another sheet and start folding.

"What do you call this," Serenity asked, holding the paper flower carefully.

"It's called origami. That's Japanese for 'folding paper'," Andy stated.

"What else can she make," Yami asked.

Before Danina or Andy can answer, a knife flew pass the group and landed near Bakura. Bakura pick up the knife.

"Is this knife...Made out of paper," the ghost asked.

Teresa faintly smiled, but not enough for someone to see it. Bakura scrutinize the paper knife.

"How the hell did you make it so fast," Malik asked.

The three new students just shrugged.

"We don't know, she been doing this for a very long time," Andy said.

They all nodded. The bell ring to tell them it was study hall. Ryou, Yugi, and Yami showed Andy, Danina, and Teresa around the school.

Once study hall was over, they all went to their next class, which was Spell class.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Dodds," the students said when she walked in.

"Good Afternoon, class. Today, we'll be doing a project spells. You all will have a partner that I will be assigning," she said. Ms. Dodds went down the list until she got to Yugi's name. "Yugi Muto and Danina Orie."

Danina turn to Yugi and smiled. Yugi blushed.

"Ryou Bakura and Andy Valdez."

Andy just shrugged.

"And the last pair is Yami Muto and Teresa Fudo. If there is any questions, come to me. Th instructions are on the board, so quickly write them down. For the rest of the class, discussed which spell you and your partner will do."

All the students got up and went to their partners. Yami grabs his books and looked around the room. He didn't see Teresa anywhere.

_'Where did she go,'_ Yami thought.

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder, making him jump. He turn around to see Teresa behind him.

"There you are. You scared me," Yami stated.

Teresa grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something down. She handed to the shadow magician.

_Note:_

_'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. So which spell are we going to do?'_

"Hmm, we can combine our magic together. Which spell can you do," Yami asked.

_'I can do fire and heat spells.'_

"Well, over the weekend, do you want to come over to my house so we can practice."

Teresa nodded. Thirty minutes later, the bell rang and the class got up.

Once school was over, the gang and the new students meet at the gate. Just when they were about to leave, a white limo stopped in front of them. The chauffeur opened the back door to reveal a tall man. He has chestnut brown hair with intense blue eyes. He wore a white trench coat and tight dark jeans. His back has a pair of white-blue wings and a white-blue tail. On his left hand is a white-blue claw-like glove.

The next person to come out was a girl. She has bleach white hair that passes her waist. Her eyes were soft blue unlike the man's eyes. She wore a simple white dress. She has the same pair of wings, tail and glove-like glove, except that they are smaller.

"Well, if it isn't rich boy," Joey growled.

"I see you haven't changed, Mutt," the man said.

"What did you say," Joey yelled.

He was about to attack him, but Tristan and Marik hold the werewolf back.

"What do you want, Kaiba," Yami asked.

"Wait." Everybody turned to Andy, Danina, and Teresa. Teresa tried to hide in the shadows, but Kaiba already saw her.

"Who are you and how come I don't know you," Kaiba asked, trying to get a better look at Teresa.

"I'm Andy Valdez and this is Danina Orie, and Teresa Fudo," Andy answered. "We just move in a few weeks ago."

"Anyway, why are you here," Yami asked.

"Why do you keep asking that question? I'm here to duel you, of course," Kaiba said.

"Hello, Yugi, Yami, everybody," the girl said.

"Hello, Kisara. How are you," Yugi asked.

The girl, Kisara, smiled and said, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"If we are done chit chatting, I would like to beat Muto, now," Kaiba said, making Teresa snort.

Teresa quickly slap her hand over her mouth. Kaiba looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"You think you can do better," he challenged her.

"You bet,"" Andy stepped in.

"She can beat you with a blindfold," Danina stated.

The fire magician madly shook her head, but was ignored.

"Fine, then she will challenge me at the Kaiba Dome in an hour," Kaiba said.

He turned around and went back into the limo. Kisara smiled and apologize before follow him.

Once they were gone, Teresa tried to contain her anger, but failed. Fire burst under Andy and Danina. Teresa's eyes glowed crimson red.

The gang move out the way. A sea of flames surround the phoenix and the ice magician.

Once the fire died, Andy and Danina were struggled to stay up. Teresa's eyes stop glowing and fell to the ground. The group ran to the three. Yami pick up Teresa, Joey pick up Danina, and brought them to Andy. Ryou went to Danina first because she was the closest to him. Danina sat up and looked at her two unconscious friends.

"Great, this again," was all she said. "Go, heal Andy. I got Teresa."

Ryou went to Andy and healed him. Danina shook Teresa a few time before grabbing Teresa's red bag. The ice magician grabbed a spell healing book out of the bag. She look through it until she found the spell. She said the spell and red light started glowed around Teresa.

"Hey, Teresa, wake up," Danina shook her again. Teresa slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and started to sit up. "Teresa, take out your contacts."

Teresa took out her blue contacts to reveal her crimson red eyes.

"She's been wearing colored contacts this whole time," Tristan asked.

"For a good reason, too," Danina said.

"Why," Yugi asked.

Just when she was about to answer, something jump out of the shadows and tackled Teresa down. Teresa hissed and kicked the thing away from her. Two things pop out of Teresa's head and around her belt started to unwrap itself from her waist.

"Begone, shadow creature," Teresa hissed.

She raise her hand and shot a fire ball at it. It cried in agony and slowly melted. Just when Teresa was about to hit the ground again, Yami caught her. She was very pale and panting really hard.

"She use too much energy. She need to rest before her duel with Kaiba," Andy said. Everybody nodded.

"Before we can go to our house, can someone tell us what the hell you are," Bakura asked, pointing to Teresa's ears and tail.

"Well she is..."

**Guess what Teresa is. If you don't know what the wings, tail, and hand represent, then I'll tell you. They represent the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Until next time, bye.**


	3. Duel

**Hello, Readers, to another chapter of 'Supernatural'. In this chapter Teresa is talking. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I need to announce this again?**

**Chapter 3: Duel**

"She is a..."

"Neko," Teresa finish the answer. Both Danina and Andy look at her, surprise. Teresa's eyes harden at the two.

"I thought that you were a fire magician," Malik asked.

"I am. I'm one of the special hybrids. My father is a fire magician and my mother is a neko," Teresa said.

"You're talking," both Andy and Danina asked, still in shock.

"Well, it's too late to back out now," Teresa said. She tried to stand up straight, but stumbled a little.

"Hey, careful. You use a lot of energy," Ryou said.

"If it wasn't for these two, then I won't have use it so much," Teresa hissed. "I told you not to do or say anything that the shadow creature might know we are here."

"Well, sorry for defend you from Kaiba," Andy said sarcastically. Teresa flicked his head. "Ow."

"So, can anyone tell us what's going on," Serenity asked.

"The shadow creatures' ruler is after mix hybrids because they are powerful. He fear that he will be overthrown by us," She hissed in pain.

"You need to rest. We can go to our house since it is closer to the school," Yugi said.

They all nodded. Teresa stood and took a shaky step. She would have landed face first if Yami hasn't caught her. She tried again, but Yami grab her legs and picked her up, bridal style.

"H-hey, what are you doing," Teresa blushed.

"You can't walk all the way to our house. I'm carrying you," Yami said.

Teresa was squirming in his grasp. She protest the whole way from school. Once they got to the twins' house, Yami put Teresa down on the couch. The black-and-red neko crossed her arms. Her tail move side to side and her ears twitch in annoyance.

"She's mad," Joey said.

"No, duh, Sherlock," Bakura said. "What give it way?"

"Just saying," the werewolf said.

Teresa looked at the clock, which said 2:30. She got up and stumbled towards the door.

"Where are you going," Andy asked.

"I'm going to the Kaiba Dome," Teresa stated.

"Wait, you're going," Tristan asked.

"Well, I can't back out now. Stupid pride," the fire magician said.

She rewrap her tail around her waist and push her back, making her look like a regular magician again. She started to walk towards the door again, only to walk into the wall.

"Ow," Teresa said.

"Um, are you ok," the light magician asked.

Andy and Danina tried to hold in their laugh.

"Danina, where is my bag," the neko asked.

The ice magician brought the bag to her. Teresa dig into it and pull out a glasses case. She put the glasses on.

"Can someone show me where the bathroom is," Teresa asked.

Yami pointed to the hallway.

"Down that hall, right side, first door," the shadow magician directed.

After a few minutes, Teresa came out with her contacts on, but this time green. She looked at the clock. It says 2:40.

"How long do it take to walk from here to the Kaiba Dome," she asked.

"About 20 minutes," Yugi stated.

Teresa mentally cursed. She just leaves without saying a word. Everybody looked at each other and walked after her. She was running towards the school.

"The Dome is the other way," Ryou shouted.

Teresa ignore him and kept running.

"Why is she going to the school," Marik asked the two.

"I think she's going to get her motorcycle," Danina stated.

As if on queue, a red and blue motorcycle drove pass them in full speed.

"And there she goes," Andy said.

"Come on, let's go to the Kaiba Dome."

They all got there about 15 minutes by running, and went to the lounge for the contestant from an earlier tournament. There they saw Teresa laying up-side down on one of the couches. Kaiba sat across from her with his arms crossed.

"Finally, you're all here," Kaiba said.

"Why haven't you started it yet," Bakura said impatiently.

"Because she want wait for you guys to get here," the dragon master said.

He got up and walked towards the arena. Teresa flipped and followed him. The rest went to sit in the front row. Once everybody is ready, they started the duel.

"I summon my ka, Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

A white-blue dragon appeared before him. It has the same wings and tail as Kaiba and Kisara. It roared in the sky and look at Teresa with a competitive spirit. Teresa smirked and wind swirl around her.

A silver dragon stood in front of her. It's wings shook stardust, making it rain down. The dragon look back at her and she nodded. It turn it's attention back to Blue-Eyes.

"What ka is that," Tea asked.

"That is Stardust Dragon. She is Teresa's ka, which is ironic because her is a neko," Danina answered.

"If you don't know her, you would have thought she will summon a cat-type ka," Andy stated.

The two dragon were waiting for their masters to tell them to attack. Kaiba attacked first.

"Go Blue-Eyes, White Lightning," Kaiba commanded.

Blue-Eyes opened his mouth and blue lightning formed. When it shot it towards Stardust, she easily dodged it. More stardust rain down. Stardust look at Blue-Eyes and quickly shot at it. The white dragon tried to dodged it, but got hit on the shoulder, while Kaiba grabbed his shoulder. Stardust gentle land in front of Teresa.

It has been going on for an hour and it looks like Kaiba is running out of energy. Teresa was very pale, but kept going as Stardust attack Blue-Eyes. The blast hit the white dragon on the head as it was knocked out. Blue-Eyes disappeared, leaving Teresa the victor. Kaiba is kneeling on the ground.

"She beat me. Nobody can beat me, except for Yami," Kaiba said to himself.

Stardust rubbed it's head against Teresa. She smiled and petted. That last attack drained all of her energy.

"Thank you, Stardust," the neko whispered.

Stardust nodded and disappeared. Andy and Danina quickly ran up to her and keep her steady.

"You owe me big time," Teresa said.

She passed out.

"Great, now we have to carry her all the way to our mansion," Andy complained.

The gang ran up to them. Ryou put his hand on Teresa's forehead. Light surround both of them. Once the light died, Teresa opened her eyes slowly. Ryou looks a little pale, but was alright.

"She use too much energy. All she need to do is rest," Ryou informed.

Yugi and Yami agreed to let Teresa to rest at their house.

**How was the duel? I know I didn't fully explain, but that's all I got. Please R&R.**


	4. More Trouble

**Sorry for not posting for about a week. Stupid exams. Anyway here's is chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: More Trouble**

Yami was carrying Teresa the whole way. Andy and Danina told them they will be going home and bring Teresa's motorcycle with them. Once the three magicians got to the house, Yugi and Yami's grandfather called.

"Is that you, Yami, Yugi."

"Yes, Gramps. Can a friend stay with us for the night," Yugi asked.

Solomon walked to them and saw Teresa asleep in Yami's arms. He raise one of his eyebrow.

"Who is this," the elder asked.

"This is Teresa. She's a new friend, and use too much energy because she duel Kaiba," Yami said.

Grandpa nodded.

"Take her to the guess room and don't anything with her," Solomon winked at Yami. The shadow magician's face went red when his grandpa said that.

"GRANDPA!"

Yugi giggled. Yami is very unconformable. Teresa open her eyes and look to see Yami holding her. She jump out of his arms and fell to the ground.

"Ow," Teresa said, rubbing her head.

"Are you ok," Solomon asked.

She nodded her head and looked around. She stood up and wobbled a little.

"Hey, take it easy. You use a lot of energy with Kaiba," Yugi said. He was helping her stand. She grab his shoulders to steady herself.

"Kaiba did a number on you, didn't he," Yami asked.

She just nodded because she was too tired to answer.

"Well, take her to the guest room. Go find something for her to wear," Solomon said.

Yugi help Teresa walk to the room, while Yami find her clothes. When he pass the living room, Yami saw Teresa's red bag on the floor. He picked it up and carried it to Teresa.

"Teresa, I found your bag," Yami said.

"The good thing about them, being forgetful," Teresa whispered.

Teresa grabbed the bag and opened it. She pulled out a black and red sleeveless shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Yami and Yugi leave the room.

A few minutes later, Teresa opened the door. She took her contacts out, showing her crimson eyes. She wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Can I use you phone? I need to call-" Teresa was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Yugi open the door to see Danina and Andy standing behind a boy with raven hair with golden highlights. His hair spiked up to make it look like a crab. His eyes were cobalt blue with a yellow tattoo down the left side of his face. He wore a blue jacket with orange gem on the elbows and collar. The same black and red sleeveless shirt that Teresa is wearing. Dark skinny jeans with brown boots and gloves. He was the same hight as Teresa and kind of look like her. His back has silver wings with stardust raining down and a silver tail.

Teresa stick her head around the corner.

"Never mind, he's here," Teresa said.

"Teresa, why are you here? I told you to come home at 3," the raven haired boy said.

"Well, I'm sorry. We would be home if Danina and Andy didn't force me to duel," Teresa stated.

"I told you no dueling until we finish unpacking," he said.

"It's not my fault for dueling Kaiba, Yusei," Teresa shouted.

The two magician look back. Danina and Andy shifted uncomfortable.

"You dueled Kaiba!? Now, how are you going to get in to Kaiba Corp.," Yusei yelled.

Teresa is having a migraine from arguing. She use the wall to keep her from falling.

"I don't have time for this," Yusei said.

He walked in, grabbed Teresa's wrist, and dragged her. Her migraine is now unbearable. She groan in pain and fell. Yusei look back and see Teresa very pale. Danina and Andy ran in and is by Teresa's sides.

"What happen," Yusei demanded.

"Before her duel with Kaiba, she got angry. A shadow monster attack her, after she ... um ... blow off some steam," Andy said.

Yusei sighed and asked, "Where's her bag?"

"I'll go get it," Yugi said.

The light magician ran to the room and grabbed the bag. Yusei took it from him and dig into the bag. He took out the same spell book that Danina use earlier. He flip through the pages until he got what he was looking for. Yusei put a hand over Teresa and say the spell. Light surround the two.

Once the light died, Teresa slowly open her eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Yeah, whatever," Yusei said.

The neko tried to sit up, but was push back down by the ice magician and phoenix.

"I know you want to get up, but you need to rest," Danina said.

"You two are so lucky that I'm tired right now," Teresa stated.

"Come on, let's go home," Yusei went to pick Teresa up. Danina grabbed Teresa's bag.

"Wait. We forgot to introduce you, Yusei," Andy said. He turned to Yami and Yugi, who was standing quietly. "This is Yusei Fudo. He is Teresa's twin brother. Yusei, this is Yami and Yugi Muto."

"Nice to meet you," Yami said, holding out his hand.

"You too," Yusei replied, shaking his hand.

"What are you, anyway," Yugi asked.

"I'm a dragon hybrid. What are you," Yusei asked.

"I'm a light magician and my brother is a shadow magician," Yugi answered.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this. I'm Teresa's only family member left since both of our parents died," Yusei said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope you guys get home safely," Yami said.

"Are by any chance the Yami Muto, King of Games," Yusei asked.

"Yes. I beat Kaiba so many time, I lose count at 30," Yami laughed.

Yusei laughed as well.

"Well, I hope we didn't cause any trouble for you guys. I hope to meet you again and duel you, Yami," Yusei said, walking out the door with Teresa sleeping in his arms.

"Bye, Yusei, Danina, Andy," Yugi said, waving them good bye.

Once they were gone, Yami turn and look at Yugi, "I think this year is going to be interesting, don't you think, Aibou?"

"Yes, yes it will," Yugi said.

**Again, sorry. There is going to be a Christmas special next chapter. Please R&R.**


	5. Christmas Eve

**TNckitty: Hello, Readers. Today is Christmas Eve and I thought that I'll make a two part Christmas special.**

**Danina: TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS! TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS!**

**TN: Ok, who gave Danina sugar again!?**

**Andy: Actually, she just excited for Christmas.**

**TN: Oh, yeah. Anyway, where's Teresa? I thought she'll be here already.**

**Teresa: *walk in* Sorry. It started snowing outside and got held back in traffic. What did I miss?**

**TN: Nothing much. Now let's go so the special. Can't let the Readers waiting.**

**Andy: What Readers?**

**TN: You, shush. Do you want me to do that thing like last time?**

**Andy: *paled* No.**

**TN: Good. Teresa, you do the disclaimer.**

**Teresa: Ok. TNckitty does not own Yugioh or 5D's, only me, Danina, Andy, and our new OC, Steve 'Gold' Fudo.**

**Chapter 5: Christmas Eve**

A few months passed and the three pairs' project went well. They all got A's, even Andy, who is very lazy doing his work. When exams were close to the end, they started to planned for the holidays. Christmas was around the corner and Danina can't stay still.

The last class just ended and the ice magician ran out the room full speed to meet everyone. Once she was out, she ran into Andy.

"CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!" Danina shouted.

Andy pushed her off and said, "Yes, you said that almost every second. Now calm down and help me get up."

Danina got up and pull him. Teresa shook her head and dig into her bag. She pulled out envelopes and handed it to the gang.

On the front of the envelopes said:

_"You are invited to the Fudos' Christmas party. You can sleep over and let us know. Come at 6:00 PM on Christmas Eve._

"So are you guys free?" Danina asked, bouncing up and down.

"Sure, we got nothing to do, right Serenity?" Joey said.

Serenity nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll come." Tristan said.

"I would love to come." Tea said.

Everybody look at the twins.

"We'll asked Grandpa if he'll let us come." Yugi said.

"I don't know. I'm not into this Christmas thing." Bakura said.

"Will there be food?" Malik asked.

Teresa gestured to the envelop. Malik raise an eyebrow and opened it. A card with a list of all kinds of food listed. Malik read it and drooled every word he read.

"I'm in." the demon said.

Marik grabbed the list and read it. He also drooled at the list of food.

"Make that two." Marik said.

Teresa turned to Bakura and nodded to the envelope in his hand. The ghost opened it and read it. He give her a questionable look. She motion him to turn it around. On the back, Bakura's eyes widen and shove the card back in the envelope.

"We're going." Bakura finally said.

"What's on the card?" Joey asked.

"It's only on Bakura and Malik's cards. The rest of your cards doesn't have it." Andy said.

Andy's smirk at the two and the two psychos smirk back.

"Well, call us to let us know if you are going to stay at our house. Bye." Danina said.

The three wave and walked to their house.

"I'm scared of what they put in the cards of Bakura and Malik's." Ryou whispered to Yugi.

Yugi nodded in agreement. They all say good bye each other and the rest of the week went on as normal. Exams ended and it's the week of Christmas. Yugi and Yami's Grandpa let them stay for the holidays.

The day of Christmas Eve came and the gang agreed to meet at the arcade. They all walked to Teresa's house together. At first they thought they found the house but wasn't sure. The house was more of a mansion and it was three stories tall.

"Are we sure this is where the party is?" Tristan asked.

"Well, it saids it on the invitation." Yugi stated.

Yugi walked up to the white door and ring the bell. The gang shiver in the snow. They didn't have to wait long for someone to open the door. Danina opened and smiled. They all step in and were in awe. Everything were decorated in Christmas reefs and other Christmas items. Christmas music played in the background and they may have saw Andy running across with a bunch of decoration.

"So glad everybody can come. Please make yourselves at home." Danina said politely.

"DANINA, GET BACK IN HERE AND HELP!" Teresa's voice shouted in the kitchen.

"Sorry, got to go."

Danina ran into the kitchen. There was a lot of shouting and banging.

"JACK, WHERE ARE YOU OR SO HELP ME-," Teresa was cut by a male Australian accent.

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!"

They saw a tall blonde teen walking into the kitchen and came back out with a tray full of food. The gang stood silently, feeling awkward. The ice magician came out and saw the them just standing there.

"Why are you just standing there? Go and have a seat. Talk a little. The party will be ready in a little while." Danina gesture to the living room.

They were about to move when they saw an angry Teresa walk in, grabbed Yami, who was the closest to the kitchen, and dragged into the kitchen.

"Why did she take Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we kind of did this last minute and you guys came early, so we have a tight schedule." Danina answered.

Teresa pushed Yami out with a tray of sugar cookies. Marik and Malik drooled at the scent of them.

"NOT YET!" Teresa said, glaring at the two.

The demon and shapeshifter pouted, but didn't say anything. A few minutes later, everything was prepared. Yusei, the blonde from earlier, another male with orange hair, and a kid that has the same hair colors as Yusei, except it's flat, walked in.

"Sorry for the wait. Guys, I would like you to meet Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and our little brother, Steve 'Gold' Fudo." Yusei introduce them.

Jack is the blonde teen with violet eyes. He has a white trench coat, kind of like Kaiba's, with white pants. On his back are black and red wings like a demon. A black and red tail move from side to side.

Crow has orange spiky hair with grey eyes. He has a black sweatshirt with black sweatpants. He has black bird like feathered wings.

Steve, or Gold, has black hair with golden highlights like Yusei's and gold eyes. He is wearing a gold t-shirt with black and gold sweatpants. He has a pair of golden wings and a golden tail.

"Hello. I'm Yugi and this is my twin brother, Yami. These are my friends Joey, his sister, Serenity, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik."

The door bell ringed again and this time Teresa answered it. She opened the door and three people came in. A girl with red hair with twins walk up to the group. Teresa walked behind them.

"Guys, this is Luna, Leo, and Yusei's girlfriend, Akiza." Teresa teased.

"She's not my girlfriend/I'm not his girlfriend!" Yusei and the red haired, Akiza, both shouted. faces as red as the Christmas lights.

"Well, you better start having a relationship now." the neko laughed. "Even when I'm tired, I can still tease you."

Akiza is the red haired girl with hazel eyes. was wearing a red dress and red pedal like wings on her back. Her thorn like tail whip in anger.

Luna smiled. Her hair is teal colored with gold eyes. She wore a pink dress with a white cardigan. Her wings were butterfly like and her tail is blue green.

Leo has a goof. He also has the same color eyes and hair as his sister. He is wearing a blue tuxedo. His yellow metal like wings flap in excitement. His tail could not stay still.

"So, when does the party start?" Leo asked.

Luna slap Leo's arm.

"Leo, thats rude." she said.

Teresa laugh and said. "That's ok. It'll begin when-"

The door bell interrupted her. The fire magician went to opened the door. When she opened it, Kaiba, Kisara, and a black haired kid stood outside.

"Good everybody's here." Teresa said.

"Why did you invite Kaiba over?" Yami asked.

"He need to get out of the house, see Teresa's program, and a rematch from both her and you, Yami." the black haired kid listed.

"Hi, Mokuba. How are you?" Serenity asked.

"Hi, Serenity. I'm fine. How are your eyes?" he asked.

The two walked away and continue to talk.

"For the program, follow me, Kaiba." Yusei said.

Both of them walk into another room to discussed.

"So, when are we going to do the thing?" Bakura whispered to Andy and Teresa.

"Later." Andy whispered back.

"Can we trust her?" Malik got into the conversation.

"Trust me, Melvin. When she wants to do it, she'll do it." the phoenix said.

"Come on. We need to get ready." Teresa dragged Andy and Danina followed.

"Now you can eat." Danina stated.

Marik, Malik, Joey, Leo, and Crow ran to the food and started to devourer it.

"You better leave some for the rest of us, especially the chocolate!" the fire magician said.

Leo and Crow was about to grab the chocolate but stop when they heard her. They both paled. The other three were about to grab it as well, but was stopped.

"Maybe we'll wait when Teresa is ready to eat it." Crow said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"You don't want to know." Leo replied, sputtering at the memory.

"O...K?" Marik said.

Everybody was having a good time and was enjoying the party. They haven't seen Teresa, Danina, or Andy for half an hour. Yusei and Kaiba finish talking about the program. Yusei walk up to the stage, that everybody, except for Jack and Crow, just notice.

The Dragon hybrid grab the microphone and said, "May I have you attention?"

Everybody stop talking and look at Yusei.

"Thank you. We are going to have a performance in a few minutes, so don't freak out when the lights are turn off."

Yusei walk off the stage and everybody went back to what they are doing. Just as Yusei said, the light turned off and everybody was quiet again.

"Hello, everyone. This is DJ Crow and is here to play music for you. Today, we have a special performance from our very our, Secret Society!"

The music started softy and a female voice started to sing. The light shine to the person who is playing the keyboard, but was hard to see the person's face.

**Person 1**

I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need.

**Person 2**

I don't care about the presents,

Underneath the Christmas tree.

This person sound like a male. The light shine to the person who was playing the drums.

**Person 3**

I just want you for my own,

More than you could ever know.

It was another female and the light shine to the person who is holding a guitar.

**All**

Make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas is,

You.

The light were turned back on to reveal Andy, Danina, and Teresa.

**Danina and Teresa**

I don't want a lot foe Christmas,

there is just one thing I need,

And I don't about the presents,

Underneath the Christmas tree.

**Andy and Danina**

I don't need to hang my stocking,

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy,

With a toys on Christmas Day.

**All**

I just want you for my own,

More than for could ever know,

Make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas is you,

You, Baby.

**Andy and Teresa**

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe.

Teresa jump off stage and walk to Yusei and Akiza. She wink and pointed up. They look up and saw a mistletoe above them. The two blush and looked at each other. Teresa roll her eyes and push Yusei into Akiza, making them kissed. The neko was satisfy with that and went back to the stage.

**Danina and Teresa**

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click.

**All**

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you,

You Baby.

**Andy and Danina**

Oh, all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air.

**Andy and Teresa**

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

**All**

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door.

Oh, I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You, You baby.

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby.

The music ended and they bowed. Everybody, except for Bakura, Kaiba, and Jack, clapped. Teresa jump down from the stage and quickly walked to the room. Danina and Andy followed.

"Give it up to Secret Society. If you want to choose your favorite song, come over here and tell me to play it." Crow said, playing 12 pains of Christmas.

Teresa came out and immediately walk to the food table. Yami was nearby and walk towards her.

"Hey." Yami said.

"Hey, Yami. Sorry about dragging you and making you work. I was stressed and we need help." Teresa said.

She grabbed a chocolate bar and eat it under a minute.

"How did you eat it that fast?" Yami asked, amazed.

She just shrugged. and grabbed another.

"I don't know. i just really like chocolate."

"Aren't those bad for cats and dogs?"

"I'm part magician, so it's ok, I think."

There was silents and they shifted awkwardly.

"Do you want to go out to the balcony?" Teresa broke the silents.

Yami nodded and they both walked out. Teresa grabbed half a tray of chocolate and hot chocolate on the way out.

"I want to get to know you." Yami started to say.

"Like what?"

"What's your favorite color? Food? Hobbies?" he listed.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I like by now. I make it pretty obvious."

"I didn't have time to notice these things."

"Well, my favorite color is red, followed by dark blue, then black. I obviously like chocolate, and my hobbies are origami, knitting, playing the guitar, and reading."

They talk for hours until the clock strikes at midnight, Christmas Day. Teresa shivered in the cold.

"Hey, Yami?" Teresa asked.

"Yes?" Yami asked back.

The fire magician look at the ground, shifting her feet.

"I have a Christmas present for you now."

"Really?"

Yami was staring at her. Was she blushing?

"Yeah." She look into his eyes.

"Where is it?"

She nodded for him to look up. He raise an eyebrow and look up. There, above them, was a mistletoe.

"You put it there, didn't you?" Yami asked, smiling.

"And you know what the rules are?" Teresa said.

Yami took a step closer to her and she did the same. It was kind of awkward because Yami was an inch shorter than her. They both slowly close their eyes and kissed. It was short but sweet. In the background, they heard a click sound. Teresa pulled away first and turn to see Danina with her camera. Andy and Yugi stood behind her, grinning.

"Damn it." Teresa said under her breath.

"Aw, come on you two are cute together." Danina stated.

The two magicians blushed.

"Just like you and Yugi." Teresa shot back, smirking.

It was the ice and light magicians turn to blush.

"Yugi? You have a crush on Danina? That's so cute. You two are so innocent that it's perfect." Yami said it like a girl.

Yugi blush even deeper.

"Ok. Let's save that for tomorrow. Right now I'm tired." Andy said.

Teresa yawned and stretched like a cat.

"Yeah, I want to sleep all day tomorrow." the neko said.

They all walk back inside and went to bed. Teresa is sleeping on the couch, because all the rooms were all occupied and she was tired to go to her room.

"Good night." they all called out.

Yami sneak back out and kissed Teresa on the cheek.

"Good night." he whispered and sneak back to his room.

**TN: Ha. I'm so evil. Making Akiza and Yusei kiss like that.**

**Teresa: I like the part where I tease Danina and Yugi.**

**TN: I think they are cute because they are both so innocent.**

**Danina: *blush* Let's not talk about it.**

**Andy: Hey, how come almost everybody have lovers and I don't?**

**TN: Do you really want to be with somebody?**

**Andy: Point taken.**

**Teresa: Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and tomorrow TN will post the next part for Chirstmas.**

**Danina: Please R&R**

**Everybody: Bye, have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.**


	6. Christmas Day

**TN: Sorry, I said that I'll post this chapter on Christmas day but I have stuff to do.**

**Danina: At least you post it today.**

**TN: Anyway, Let's move on and let the readers read. Danina, you are doing the disclaimer.**

**Danina: TNckity does not own Yugioh or 5D's, only us.**

**Chapter 6: Christmas Day**

It was 7:00 in the morning and Yusei was the first to wake up, followed by Yugi, Danina, Mokuba, Leo, Luna, and Gold. The four ran down the stairs and was shouting.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all shouted.

The rest, except for Teresa, Bakura, and Malik, were up and was in the kitchen. It was a surprise to see Kaiba smiling in the morning and not working.

"Good morning, everybody." Yusei greeted.

"I can't believe it's already Christmas!" Danina shouted.

"Can you not shout so loud in the morning?" Bakura mumbled, still half asleep.

Malik was behind him, mumbling about to much food.

"Where's Teresa?" Yami asked.

"I think she still asleep." Andy answered. "Let's go wake her up."

Andy smirked and soon Danina, Gold, Bakura, and Malik followed.

"Don't. You remember what happen last time?" Crow said.

The phoenix, ice magician, and golden dragon paled at the memory.

"On second thought, let's wake her up the normal way." Andy said quickly.

"Why? What's the worst that she can do?" Bakura asked.

The two psychos walked out and found Teresa sleeping on the couch. Her ears and tail were revealed. She was in a deep sleep.

"Too easy." Malik whispered to Bakura.

The ghost nodded and smirk when he saw that it was still snowing outside. He quietly walk to the patio and slide it opened. He formed a snowball and turn to the sleeping neko. He quickly throw the ball at her and hit her in the face.

"AHHHH!" Teresa screamed.

She shot up and glared around the room. She spotted the two psychos laughing their a**** off. She got up and walked toward them.

"You think that was funny, don't ya? Well you know what else is funny?" Teresa said in a very evil way.

The two stop laughing and the room became cold and silent.

She leaned closer to them and whispered, "Is making your lives a living hell."

Teresa pulled back and smile evilly that can make anybody, even the devil, scared out of their skin. She started chuckling darkly, then turn into an evil laugh.

In the other room, the others listen quietly and heard Teresa laughing.

"And it begins. We warn them." Jack said.

"What's going to happen to Bakura and Malik?" Yugi asked.

"You don't want to know." Andy answered.

Bakura and Malik ran in the kitchen, blocking the door. They look pale and is breathing hard.

"We warn you." Danina said.

"You might want to hide for about a month until she is done with her...er...temper." Gold advices.

"How can you live with that devil?" Bakura asked.

"Because they're use to it." Teresa whispered behind them.

Bakura and Malik jumped and ran behind Ryou and Marik.

"How the hell did you get there!?" Malik asked. "And without anybody knowing."

She laughed darkly, making everybody shiver.

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you run and hide." she said. "Now, what do we have to eat?"

One minute she was like a devil ready to destroy the world and the next she act like nothing happen.

"Does this happen all the time?" Joey asked Danina.

"Only if you make her really mad. That's we avoid her from now." Danina whispered.

"Why are you wearing that cat outfit?" Kaiba suddenly asked, grabbing everybody's attendance.

Teresa look confuse before looking behind. Her tail was moving. She narrow her eyes to see her tail.

"Damn it." the fire magician said under her breath. "I'll be right back."

She turn and walk into the wall. She fall back and almost hit the ground if Yami hasn't catch her.

"You ok?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, just don't have my glasses on." Teresa answered.

"Ok, what is going on? I want answers and want them now?" Kaiba said, impatiently.

"First, that is not a cat outfit, Teresa is a neko. Second, she needs her glasses to see." Yusei answered.

"A neko? I thought they were fake." Kisara stated.

Teresa hissed.

"Come, guys. It's Christmas. Let's forget about this and enjoy the day." Yugi step in, stopping the fight.

"He's right." Danina defended him.

"Fine." Teresa said. "Before we eat, can someone help me find my glasses?"

"It's your turn to help her, Andy." Danina quickly said.

"Damn it." he said under him breath.

He got up and grabbed her hand. The phoenix guided the fire magician to the bathroom and got her glasses. Once Teresa left, Bakura and Malik relaxed and went to get their food.

"Who raised you people?" Bakura asked.

"Our foster mother. Our parents died when I was 3 and Yusei and Teresa are 8. Yusei and I were separated from Teresa after an earthquake." Gold said.

"I'm back~" Teresa sang.

"RYOU, SAVE ME!" Bakura hide behind him.

Teresa walk in and was sitting at the end of the table. Bakura and Malik sat on the other side of her.

"What do you want to eat?" Yusei asked.

"Chocolate chip pancake." Teresa said.

Yusei quickly went in the kitchen and make her breakfast.

"After breakfast, we can open our Christmas presents." Danina said excitedly.

"What's with you and Christmas?" Yami asked, sitting next to Teresa.

Danina shrugged. Yusei cam back with Teresa's pancakes. The pancakes were shape like Christmas trees with syrup. Teresa look at it and made a face. She grabbed her fork and start eating.

"Why did you made that face?" Yusei asked.

"What face?" Teresa question back.

She continue to eat, but very slowly. The older twin look at her, then her pancakes and finally notice the problem. He groaned.

"I put the syrup on you pancakes." he said.

"At least you notice it quickly. It took you like 10 minutes last time." Andy said.

"Which makes no sense because Teresa is such a sweet tooth." Danina stated.

"Thank you for the support guys." Teresa said sarcastically.

Once Teresa was finish eating, Danina pulled her to the living room.

"Come, let's open the presents already!" Danina shouted.

The others followed the two female magicians and walk up to the tree. Wrapped gifts with different patterns were under the tree. Danina quickly shove the gifts to everybody. Danina opened hers first, and got a Doctor Who DVD from Teresa.

"Thank you, Teresa!" Danina thanked her.

Teresa smiled and looked at Andy. He opened it and got a Doctor Who Dalek handbook.

"Yes!"

Everybody opened theirs. Akiza, Luna, Kisara, Tea, and Serenity got a new expensive dress. Leo, Crow, Joey, and Tristan got a video game. Jack got a year of ramen noddles. Yusei got a new part for his motorcycle called a runner. Gold got a tablet. Mokuba got a t shirt. Kaiba got a homemade Blue Eyes White Dragon plushy.

"This is a joke right?" Kaiba asked.

"No. I just thought you need a little decorations in you office. It looks dull and boring." Teresa stated.

Kaiba huffed and was thinking of throwing it away later. Malik and Bakura got a origami knives.

"You can hurt someone with those, you know." Andy said, grinning.

Ryou got a book of healing spells. Marik got a rod called the Millennium Rod. Yugi got a purple jacket with a chibi dark magician on the left side, right where his heart is. Last, Yami got also got a jacket, but it's red with Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Thanks Teresa. I love it." Yugi said, hugging her.

"You're welcome."

"What did you get?" Yami asked.

Teresa's present was not opened.

"I already know what Danina got for me. It's another set of headphones, again." Teresa said.

"Well if you didn't keep on breaking them, then I wouldn't have to buy them for you." Danina pointed out.

"Whatever."

Teresa got up and walk out to patio. Before she went out, she grab a mug of hot chocolate. The gang were chatting and Yami keep glancing at the door once in while.

"Maybe you should be with her." Yugi said. "And give her your Christmas presents."

Yugi winked and Yami blushed. The shadow magician just went out to the patio and saw Teresa sitting on a tree. She was shivering.

"Hey, Teresa. Why don't you come down and come inside?" Yami asked.

Teresa jumped down and landed next to him. She was chattering from the cold.

"I should have brought a jacket." Teresa stated.

Yami wrapped his arms around her. Teresa would be blushing if her face wasn't red already.

"Does this help?"

"Yes."

They look into each other's eyes. Yami slowly lean up and kissed Teresa's lips. Teresa took no time to kiss back. For a while, someone cleared their throat. They stop kissing and saw Yusei.

**TN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. **

**Andy: You just can't help it, can you?**

**TN: Nope.**

**Danina: Please R&R.**


	7. New Years

**TN: Yeah I know. New Years is over. Well if you're Asian then New Years is not going to come until February 13. **

**Teresa: You need to stop being lazy and start focusing on school.**

**TN: Like you're the one who is saying that.**

**Teresa: Touché.**

**TN: Anyway, I would like to say happy birthday to my friend whose birthday is on December 30, My uncle which is on December 31, my dad and cousin on the same day as New Years, and my brother which is on January 12. Now who's turn to do the disclaimer?**

**Teresa: I think Andy.**

**TN: Ok. Go for it, Andy.**

**Andy: TNckitty does not own Yugioh or 5D's. She only owns us and this story.**

**Chapter 7: New Years**

Christmas has passed and New Years is coming. Andy's birthday is also coming up so they decided to throw a birthday party on New Years. Teresa looked at the clock, waiting for it to hit 12. Yusei grounded her and for not kissing Yami, but for pulling pranks on them and the neighbors. Andy was also grounded, but since his birthday was coming up, he was off the hook. So right now, the clock saids 11:59.

"Only one more minute." Teresa said to herself.

It seen like forever but the clock finally hits 12 and the neko jump off her bed and ran to the garage.

"YUSEI! IT'S TIM TO GIVE ME MY THINGS!" Teresa shouted.

Yusei only sighed and got up.

"Ok, ok. Let me get them." Yusei said.

Yusei walked away and came back with her phone, iPad, and laptop. She quickly grabbed them and ran back into her room in a few seconds.

"I guess she really wants to talk to Yami." the twin male mumbled.

Teresa slammed her door shut and lock it. She throw herself on the bed and quickly called Yami. While she was wait for him to pick up, she thought back on Christmas.

_Flashback_

_Yusei was standing in front of them with his arms folded. His face held no emotions. _

_"Um, this is not what it looks like?" Teresa said it like a question._

_"Really? Then explained why you were hugging and kissing?"_

_"I was cold." _

_Teresa let go of Yami and look at Yusei in the eyes. It look like they were having a staring contest. A few minutes later, Yusei gave up._

_"Fine, you can date him." Yusei said._

_Teresa squeal and jump on Yusei. They both fell back and hit the snow. Teresa jump off of him and ran inside. The twin got up and brush the snow off._

_"She really hates the cold." he said to Yami. "I want you to not hurt her, you hear me? If you do, I'll hunt you and kill you if Andy and Danina doesn't got you first." _

_"Yes, sir." Yami said._

_The two walk back into the house and find Jack's clothes all pink. Everybody was laughing and taking pictures of him._

_"If I find whoever did this will pay severally!" Jack promised._

_Jack walks away with a pink bow tied to his tail._

Teresa chuckled at the memory.

"~Hello?~" a voice said in the phone.

"~Hi. This is Teresa.~" she said.

"~Oh, you finally got you things back?~"

"~Yes. So do you want to hang out on Friday, Yami?~"

"~Yeah. Where do you want to go?~" he asked.

"~To the theaters. I want to want Guardians of the Galaxy.~"

"~I imagined the date to be more romantic.~"

"~You're dating me, so it's not anything special. If you don't like it, you have to deal with it.~"

"~Ok. Ok. Let's go see the movie.~"

"~Good. I have to go. Call you later. Bye.~"

"~Bye.~"

Teresa hung up the phone and start reading Fan Fiction.

It was New Years Eve and everybody gather at Kaiba's mansion. Teresa looked around and saw Yami talking to Yugi and Yusei. Someone was following.

"Hey, Yami." Teresa called.

"Hey, Teresa. Who's your friend?" Yami asked.

"This is Brook Mason. She's an angel. Brook, this is Yugi and Yami. They are a light and shadow magicians." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Brook hold out her hand.

Brook has jet black hair that went pass her shoulders. She wore a white and blue sweater and blue jeans. She has a pair of white bird like wings.

"You, too." Yugi said, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"It's very rare to see an angel here." Yami stated.

"I'm just visiting for the holidays." Brook said.

"Come on, Yami. Let's go see the fireworks." Teresa pulled the shadow magician.

They both walked outside and look at the starry sky. There was 10 seconds left before the new year.

"10." the neko started.

"9." he said the next.

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

They look into each others eyes.

"2."

They distanced themselves.

"1."

They kissed. In the background, fireworks exploded and people cheered. Yusei looked closely at the two magician. Suddenly, something flash that the corner of his eye. He turned and see Danina with holding her camera and smiling. Andy was nearby and was smirking, which usual means he's up to something. Teresa must have sense it too because she jump back and water started to pour out of nowhere, trenching Yami. Andy, Bakura, and Malik were laughing hard that the wet shadow magician.

"I expected something more from them." Teresa stated.

Teresa turned to three and smirk wickedly. They stop laughing and sweated.

"Don't think I forgot what you did on Christmas." she said darkly.

"You know I have go do my...um...thing." Malik said.

"Me too." Bakura quickly said.

The two psychos turned and ran away.

"It's getting late. Let's go home now." Danina said.

"Ok. See you on Friday, Yami." the fire magician said.

Jack, Yusei, Crow, Gold, Brook, Danina, Andy, and Teresa left the party.

It was Friday and Teresa was riding her motorcycle really fast. Yami and Teresa were planning to meet at the arcade in the afternoon. Teresa was running late and almost had a ticket for speeding. Yami was standing outside waiting for her to show. The neko skit to a stop and hop off the bike.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." she said over and over again.

"Whoa, whoa, ok, ok, I forgive you. You can stop saying sorry." Yami said.

Teresa took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Sorry, I was late because I over slept and almost forgot." she said. "Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"We can play some games here for awhile." the shadow magician suggested.

She agreed and they both went in. Teresa looked around and see all different games.

"What do you want to play first?" Yami asked.

"I want to shoot hoops." she said.

For the rest of the day, they play various games and left to go to the movies. They went to see Guardians of the Galaxy. When the movie is over, they talked about it.

"It's so funny. We should watch it again." Teresa said.

"Yes." Yami agreed.

They walked back to the arcade.

"Do you need me to drive you back to your house?" she asked.

"I never ride a motorcycle before." he admitted.

"That's ok. It'll be fun."

Teresa walked up to her bike and opened up her seat. She grabbed an extra helmet and tossed it to Yami. Yami put it on and sat behind her.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes. I ride this since I was 14. Now hold on."

She turned it on and started to drive. Yami hugged Teresa tightly. The neko laughed. A few moments later Yami enjoy the ride. They stop at the game shop. Yami handed back her helmet.

"That was fun. Thank you." Yami said.

"No prob. How about we do this again next Saturday?" Teresa suggested.

They agreed to meet at Teresa's house. They say good bye and Teresa left. The shadow magician walked in the shop and went up stairs. Yugi was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Yugi asked.

"I had fun. What did you do?" Yami asked.

"Nothing much." was all Yugi said.

**TN: I also made a one-shot story. So if you want to read it, it'll be posted soon. Thank you and good night or morning depending which country you're in.**


	8. Kaiba Corp

**TN: Hey, Readers. I thought of writhing this a little different. I hope you like it. Oh, look, Yami's here. Hey Yami. Just in time. Why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Yami: Sure. TNckitty does not own me or the rest of the Yugioh cast. Only her OCs.**

**Chapter 8: Kaiba Corp.**

New Years came and is gone and it's a start of a new school year. Well, guess who is complaining about it?

"But I don't want to go back to school!"

Yep, Andy. Anyway, I, Teresa, is narrating this because the authoress is lazy to do it. (In the background, TN is shouting 'Hey'.) Now back to the story.

"Well, suck it up. I don't want to go to but I have to." I said. "Now, come on. If Danina and I have to drag you there, then we will."

Both Danina and I grab an arm each and started to drag him out the door. Andy kicked and scream.

"BYE, YUSEI, JACK, CROW! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Danina and I shouted.

The three of us walked to school. Once we got there, we meet up with the gang at the gate.

"Why are you guys late?" Yugi asked.

"Andy." Danina simply said.

They nodded in understand.

"You have the same problem?" Ryou asked.

_"I understand that Bakura and Malik will throw a tantrum because of school."_ I worte a note to them, making Danina read it.

"We better go to homeroom." Yami stated.

We nodded and walked towards our homeroom, which we are in together. Yami and I were behind the group, holding hands.

Oh, it's time to pass the microphone. Here you go, Yami.

Yami's POV

Thank you. And Teresa just kiss me on the cheek. Is it just me or is it hot? Anyway we have to continue story.

We are in homeroom and there was 10 minutes left. We sat in the back to discussed to hang out at the arcade.

"So when do you want to meet up?" Joey asked.

"On Saturday at 12." Yugi said.

Teresa wrote something down and give it to me.

I read it out loud, _"Sorry I can't go. I'm busy. You can go without me."_

"Why?" Bakura asked.

She glared at him and he shrink back a little. Wow, I wonder what she said to make the two psychos scared.

She gave another note.

_"I have a job to do."_

"You have a job?" Ryou asked.

She nodded. Before anyone can said anything else, the bell ring for homeroom to start.

Here, Andy. It's your turn to narrate.

Andy's POV

What's up, people? Andy is here to destroy all of you. Just kidding. I can't anyway because Teresa won't let me do it. She said it was 'bad and wrong'. Okay, now where are we? Oh yes, school.

Once homeroom was over, we went to our first classes. Danina, Teresa, and I are in the same classes for the first period, which was Algebra. I don't understand have Teresa like this class. I don't know what the teacher is evening saying. So, we sit through it for 85 minutes of this until for the next class. My next class is Art, which I like and have it with Danina. Teresa has Spanish.

"Did you finish your drawing yet, Danina?" I asked.

I was drawing some anime drawings. Danina was drawing Youtubers.

"No, I just need to finish shading." Danina answered.

"Oh, okay." I said.

Oh, there's Yugi. I need to pass this to him. Wait up, shrimp.

Yugi's POV

Thank you, Andy.

Well, I'm going to my next class, which is gym. Man, I hate that class. At least I don't have to suffer this alone. Ryou and I have to play dodge ball with Lash, who is the school bully. Lash has black short hair with green highlight. His eyes were forest green. Ryou and I are in the same team, while he is on the other. Once the game started, we are out immediately. For 85 minutes, we were glad to survive. Ryou and I ran into the locker room and change quickly. Once we got to lunch, we sat where we usually sit. Andy, Danina, Yami, and Bakura was already there. We walked up to them.

"How was you classes?" Ryou asked.

"Boring." Bakura complained.

"Come on, Mr. Pham is not that bad." Yami said.

"We learned how to draw eyes." Danina said.

"But I prefer drawing anime eyes." Andy commented.

Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Serenity walked over. The last members, except for Teresa, came not to long after.

"When is Teresa coming?" I asked.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you she has to leave." Andy said.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"It's nothing important." Danina said.

We all decided to asked Teresa later. While we continue to eat our lunch, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turn and see a hooded person walking passed the school. I looked over to the others. Yami looked at me and nodded. We both silently agreed to investigate who this person is.

Oh, is it time to hand the microphone already? Here, you take it, Yami.

Yami's POV

Thank you.

As our friends were distracted, we sneaked out and followed the hooded person. We can't say if this person is a boy or a girl. The clothes, however, says that the person is a boy. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood over his head. He wore black jeans and black converse. There was a red bag that awfully similar to Teresa's but can be sure because we are too far away to see it. The person was looking around, as if he didn't want anybody to follow. For a while we walked through the city until Kaiba Corp.'s building came into view. Kaiba was outside wait for someone. The hooded person walked up to him. Yugi and I were at the corner listening to their conversation.

"I got the program ready to test." the hooded person said, which awfully sounds like Yusei's voice.

The hooded person handed something out of his bag and give it to Kaiba. The CEO took it.

"Good. You got it in on time." Kaiba said. "Let's test this now. Come on, Mr. Fudo."

Mr. Fudo? The only elder Fudo is Yusei. Why is he working for Kaiba Corp.?

"I can't. I have something important to do at home. You can test the program without me." Yusei said.

"Very well. If there is any problem with the testing, I'll call you immediately. Have a good day, Mr. Fudo." The CEO said.

"You, too, _Mr. Kaiba_."

The way he said 'Mr. Kaiba' was kind force, but it didn't seem that Kaiba notice. Once Kaiba was in the building, Yusei sigh in relief. He looked at his watch.

"Ok. I have about 10 minutes to get back to school for my last class. It took me 15 minutes to get here. If I run I maybe able to get there on time." Yusei mumbled to himself.

Why does Yusei need to get to school. I thought he graduated already? Oh, shit! He's coming. I motion Yugi to move. Once Yusei passed us, we followed him. We got near the school. Yusei stop at the gates and check his watch.

"5 more minutes until the bell rings." he mumbles.

Then there was a strong wind blowing the hood off. Yusei quickly tried to grabbed it, but it was too late. Both Yugi and I gasped. Yusei was not Yusei, but he was Teresa. Teresa must have heard us because she turned around and paled.

"Please don't tell anyone." Teresa quickly said before Yugi or I can say anything.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because..."

**To Be Continue**

**TN: OOOOOHHHHHHH. I just made a hangcliffer.**

**Teresa: I keep wondering why I put you up.**

**TN: Because you are my OC and my y-**

**Teresa: Shush! You don't want people to know about your up coming stories!**

**TN: Well you just ruin it anyway.**

**Teresa: ... Ssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!**

**TN: Anyway, yes I'm going to write more stories when I finish this story. When is this going to finish? I don't know. I have so much ideas that I have to write it right away.**

**Teresa: And keep your eyes out for that one-shot.**

**TN&Teresa: That is all, folks. Until next time, bye.**


	9. Plans

**TN: Hello, Readers, to another chapter of Supernatural.**

**Teresa: I hope this time you actual got to proofread it.**

**Andy: Ha! TN? Proofread? *laugh hard***

**Yusei: *walk in* **

**Teresa: Hi, Yusei! **

**TN: Hey since you're here, why don't you do the Disclaimer?**

**Yusei: Okay. TNckitty does not own me or the rest of the Yugioh casts. Only her OCs.**

**Chapter 9: Plans**

"Because I work for him and don't want anybody finding out." Teresa said. "It's also against the rules to work while still in school."

"That's true, but does Kaiba know?" Yami asked.

She nodded.

"Look, I'll explain all this later, but I need to get ready for my next class." Teresa said quickly.

She turned around, but not before kissing Yami's cheeks. Yami's face redden. She ran inside the school to change her clothes.

"I think we have to go to our class, too, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami almost forgot that he was there. Yami nodded and ran in to his class which was gym. Yugi ran to another direction to his last class, which is English. When the bell finally rang, the gang ran to the gate. Once everybody was there, they walk to the game shop. Ryou notice Teresa was among them.

"Hey, Teresa." Ryou said.

Everybody stop talking and looked at the neko.

"Where did you go that you miss lunch with us, Te?" Joey asked.

"Te?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I thought that 'Teresa' is a long name so I shorten it." Joey stated.

Teresa smiled and nodded.

"She like the name." Andy stated.

"Let's hurry and go to the game shop already!" Bakura said impatiently.

They kept walking until they got to the game shop. Yami and Yugi were the first to walk in.

"Grandpa! We're home with our friends!" Yugi shouted.

Solomon poke his head up from under the counter.

"Oh hello. Go up stairs. It's getting crowded in here." the elder said.

One by one, they walked upstairs into the living room. They can't go into the twins' room because there is too much people to fit in. Marik, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi sat on the ground. Bakura sat in the recliner. Tea, Serenity, and Danina sat on the couch. Andy and Malik are leaning on the wall near the couch. Yami sat on another recliner, pulling Teresa in his lap. She blush heavily. They were silent until Tea broke it.

"So, the dance is coming up. Do you all know who is going with who?"

"I was planning to asked Mai." Joey said.

"Serenity, do you want to go with me?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. Is it ok with you, Big Brother?" Serenity asked with puppy eyes.

"N-" Joey looked into her eyes and can refuse. "Ok, but if you do anything to her, I'll sniffed you out and bury you into the ground."

"Why do I need to go?" Bakura asked.

"Because it'll be fun and you need to get out of the house." Ryou answered.

"What about the Pharaoh and his midget?" Malik pointed out.

"Hey!" Yugi yelled.

"Well, I'm going with Teresa." Yami said.

He turned to her, but didn't see her.

"What the bloody hell!?" the ghost yelled.

"Where did she go?" Yugi asked Danina.

"Why do you always asked question about Teresa?" Andy asked.

"Because we know the longest and know almost everything about her." Danina stated.

"Well we don't know where she is." Andy said.

Out of nowhere, a black-and-red cat jump on top of Yami's head. Yami jumped. Everybody laughed at him.

"Did you see his face? It was priceless!" the demon said, laughing really hard.

Once everybody finish laughing, Yugi asked, "Where did the cat came from?"

The cat has black fur with red paws, ears, and on the tip of it's tail. It's eyes were crimson red like Yami's and Teresa's. It jump into Yami's lap and purred. The shadow magician pet it, making it purr even louder.

"Well, we don't have to look for Teresa anymore." the ice magician stated.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"She means that we find Teresa." the phoenix said.

"Where?" Marik asked.

"In Yami's lap."

Everybody turned to the cat. It jumped off and a bright light shined where the cat was. Once the light died, Teresa was standing were the black-and-red cat was at.

"I can change into a cat, but don't use it often." Teresa stated.

She walk to Yami and sat on the armrest.

"So are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Do I have to?"

"Wow, you are the opposite of a girl." Marik said.

"Thank you." she said.

"So are you?"

"Yeah." she finally said. "Are you going to asked Danina to go to the dance with you, Yugi?"

The two said magician blushed. Teresa laughed.

"Come on. Don't tease them." Yami said.

Teresa pouted and said, "You just had to ruin my fun."

For a while, they agreed to meet at the gate of the school. It was getting late and everybody left. The next day, it was Saturday and Teresa was going to test the new program for the new produce for dueling. They made special motorcycles for dueling called due runners. While she test it, there is someone or something in the shadows watching her.

_'Now, how to get rid of you, Guardian?'_ the shadow figure thought.

Once it got an idea, it smirk and send shadows towards her. The shadows split into two and each grabbed a wheel of the motorcycle and stopped them completely. Teresa thrown of it and could have crashed if she wasn't a neko. She landed on her feet but fell and tumbled. Some of the employees that work with her ran out and check on her.

_'Curses. I forgot she is a neko!'_ the figure thought.

It ran away to plan his next plan. While he left, the one of the workers went to get Kaiba.

"Are you alright?" a worker asked.

Teresa nodded her head. Kaiba came and went over to Teresa.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We don't know, sir. She was testing the new project and for some reason the motorcycle crashed." one of them answered.

"Can you stand up?"

She shrugged her shoulders and got up. Once she was standing, she put most of her weight to her left side. She hissed in pain and would have hit the ground if Kaiba didn't catch her.

"Someone call her brother and tell him to pick her up!" Kaiba commanded.

Once Yusei got there, Kaiba help Teresa walk towards him. This surprise both the Fudos because they never see Kaiba so...nice.

"The doctor say that she twisted her ankle and that she need to stay off it for a few days." the CEO informed.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." Yusei said and picked up Teresa.

She squirm in his arms.

"I don't want her to go to work until her ankle is healed, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Yusei carried Teresa to his duel runner and drive them back to their mansion.

**TN: Ooooh. I wonder who is out to get Teresa.**

**Teresa: You like to torture me, don't you?**

**TN: What can I say, I'm a sadist writing these stories.**

**Teresa: And I thought I was bad.**

**TN: Anyway. Please R&R.**


	10. The Dance Part 1

**TN: I CAN BELIEVE I'M 15 ALREADY,!**

**Teresa: Okay, calm down. You can only have one birthday a year.**

**TN: Shut up.**

**Teresa: Whatever.**

**TN: Anyway, who's next to do the Disclaimer?**

**Ryou: *walks in***

**TN: Oh, Ryou right on time. I need you to do the Disclaimer.**

**Ryou: Okay. TNckitty doesn't own any Yugioh characters. Only Teresa, Andy, Danina, and many more.**

**Chapter 10: The Dance Part 1**

After a few days of rest, Teresa can finally walk again. During the time she was injured, she complained. The only thing she liked about being injured is not going to gym. It was the week of the dance and everybody went running around asking people to be their dates.

"I think the girls and I will go shopping for dresses for the dance today." Tea said.

Teresa made a face when she said shopping and dresses.

"Do you want Mai to come with you?" Joey asked.

"Yes. The more the merrier." Serenity said.

Danina looked at Teresa and said, "You're going, if you want to or not."

The fire magician crossed her arms and huffed in anger.

"I think the guys have to go buy suits of the dance as well." Ryou suggested.

The guys agreed, even Bakura, Andy, and Malik. Suddenly, a whole bunch of girls gather around Yami.

"Will you my date for that dance, Yami?" one of the girls shouted.

"No go with me!"

"No me!"

The girls started to shout to his date. It was so loud that an anime vein pop on Bakura, Malik, Andy, and Teresa's head.

"BE QUIET!" Bakura shouted, making all the girls stop talking.

"Thank you, Bakura. Now, girls. I appreciate that you all are asking me out but I already have a date." Yami said.

The girls looked at each other and is wonder who he is going with.

"Who are you going with, Yami?" Everybody look to a girl with curly blonde hair. Kelly Johnson is the cheerleaders' leader for Domino Magic cheer squad. She is also the most popular girl in the school.

"I'm going with Teresa." Yami answered. All the girls turned to her. Some glared at her for taking Yami, others were upset, but about a handful is happy.

"Why her? What makes this tom-boy special?" Kelly questioned, clearly disgusted.

"She is different. She is fun, quiet, nice, creative, and is nothing that you are." Yami said, making Teresa blushed lightly.

"How dare you insult me!?" Kelly yelled. She turned to the neko sharply. "If you have move from that Trash town, Satellite, I would have Yami as my boyfriend. You have to come in and ruin everything. You better watch you're back because I'll make your life horrible."

With that, Kelly turned around and when to her homeroom class. Teresa look like she is about to punch a wall.

"Satellite? Isn't that the island next to here?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. We use to live there until Yusei got a job in Kaiba Corp." Andy said.

"I guess that make sense because when you first got here, you smell disgusting." Joey stated.

The bell ring and everybody got up to go to their first classes. For the rest of the day, everybody tried to avoid Kelly and her followers. School is over and the girls agreed to meet at the mall in an hour. Danina and Teresa were there first, followed by Tea, then Serenity and Mai.

"Hello, I'm Mai. I'm guessing you are Teresa and Danina." Mai said.

Teresa nodded and looked around.

"Um, sorry about Teresa. She is not use to new people." Danina apologized.

"It's fine. I'm just happy to spend time with other girls. This is going to be fun." Mai said excitedly.

Teresa mentally groaned. All the girls, except for the quiet fire magician, talk about anything that involve the dance. Mai slowed down and was walking beside Teresa.

"So, Teresa, who are you going with? Tristan? Ryou? Yami?" Mai asked.

When she said Yami, Teresa blushed.

"Yami, er? You are lucky. I can tell he is hard to impressed."

Teresa took out a notepad and pen and wrote something. She handed it to Mai and she read it.

_'Are you a vampire? Are you going with Joey?'_

Mai is shock that Teresa guess who she is so quickly and blushed at the second question. The neko silently chuckled at her expression. Once they went into a store, they decided to have a makeover with Teresa. Since she doesn't know what they are up to, Teresa walked around to look for a dress that she likes. The girls grabbed a bunch of makeup and waited for her to go near the dressing rooms. Once she did, Danina tackled her into one of the rooms. The others join in. Outside, all you can here are hissing and thumping.

They all walked out and waited for Teresa to walked out. When she walked out, all the guys nearby stop and stared.

"Girls, I think we are going to blow Yami's mind." Tea said.

"I think we'll blow all the guys' mind." Mai said. "It just her eyes that doesn't fit her."

"I think that won't be a problem." Danina said.

It's that day of that dance and everybody in the Fudo household are rushing.

"ANDY! HURRY UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Danina shouted.

Everybody, except of Gold, are running around the house. Over the week, Yusei finally man up and asked Akiza to go to the dance with him. Jack ask Carly and Crow ask Sherry to the dance. Danina decided to asked Yugi to be her date. Teresa thought they were cute together. Danina is wearing a black and white dress with a collar. The dress went down to her knees. Her hair is down. Andy is wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie. He use his magic to hide his wings. Yusei and Crow also wore a black tuxedo. Jack is wearing a white fancy trench coat with a matching hat.

"HURRY UP, TERESA!" Yusei yelled.

"I'M TRYING! DANINA COME AND HELP ME PLEASE!" Teresa yelled back.

Danina ran to her room. There was a lot of yelling and thumping. After a few minutes, the noise stop and they both came out. Teresa has a cape on, covering her from head to toe. All you can see is her red eyes.

"I'm ready." she said.

"Finally! Let's go." Jack said impatiently.

The door bell rang. Danina opened it and saw Kaiba and Mokuba standing there. Kaiba was wearing a white tuxedo with a light blue dress shirt. A dark blue tie tied tightly around his neck.

"Hello, Kaiba. What are you doing here?" Yusei asked.

"I'm here to drop Mokuba." Kaiba simply said.

Yusei raise his eyebrows.

"I told him that he can stay here with Gold since there was no one to watch Mokuba." Teresa said. "Leo and Luna is also coming."

"You could have told me." Yusei said.

"So, Kaiba," Andy said, getting everybody's attention, "are you going to the dance with Kisara?"

"And what if I am?" Kaiba snapped at him.

Andy shrugged.

"Just curious."

"We better hurry up before we're late for the dance." Crow said.

"You mean to see Sherry, Crow?" Teresa teased.

Crow blushed. Once they all got to the dance, Danina gather the girls together.

"Ok, everything is set for Yami to get a nose bleed." Danina said.

"Good. I'll go to the DJ to play a slow song for them to dance to." Mai informed.

"Danina and I will get Teresa ready for her big entrance. Is there any question before we do this?" Akiza asked.

They all shook their heads. They all split to do their jobs. All the guys were confuse at the girls.

"What do you think they're up to?" Andy asked.

"I don't know. I guess we have to see what it is later." Yai said.

About 10 minutes since they got to work, a slow song started to play and most of the dates went to the center and dance with their partners. Yami walked around to find Teresa. Suddenly, the lights turned off and a spotlight shined on top of the stairs. Once Yami's eyes set on the person, his jaw dropped.

**TN: Oh. I wander what Teresa look like to make Yami's jaw drop like that.**

**Teresa: YOU PUT ME IN A DRESS!**

**TN: Yeah, so?**

**Teresa: You are so lucky your birthday is today.**

**TN: I know. So, Please R&R.**


	11. The Dance Part 2

**TN: I know. Valentine passed.**

**Teresa: It has been a while since you updated.**

**TN: At least you get to spend your Valentine day with Yami.**

**Teresa: Why? What did you do for your Valentine?**

**TN: Worked at a Vietnamese New Years fair. FOR…FOUR…HOURS!**

**Teresa: What? You didn't spend time with Ry-**

**TN: *cover Teresa's mouth* Shush! I don't want anyone else to know.**

**Bakura: *walked in* Know what?**

**TN: Nothing! Hey, since you're here, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Bakura: *sigh* TNckitty does not own us, the yugioh cast. Only her OCs.**

**Chapter 11: The Dance Part 2**

On top of the stair was Teresa in a dress. It's not like her to wear one. She wore a red dress that went to her knees in the front and all the way to her ankles in the back. She wore black leggings under her dress. A black sleeveless leather wrap around her. Elbow-Length red gloves wrap around her arms. Around her waist is a leather belt hung loosely. A red leather chocker with a dragon charm rest around her neck. Her hair is down, curled prettily. Bangs covered her left eye. She left her eyes red.

"Wow," was all Yami said.

All the guys saw Teresa and was drooling. Teresa started walking down delicately, making her look like a princess. Yami finally snap out of his trance of her and started to walk towards her. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, the shadow magician offer her a dance, which she gladly accepted. He lead her to the dancing area. Yami wrap his arms around her waist and Teresa wrap her arms around his neck.

"Sorry for making you wait. The girls wanted to make this a surprise." Teresa whispered.

"It was worth the wait. You look beautiful." he said softly.

Teresa blushed and shyly smiled. They dance until the next song is playing.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen. For this next song, you have to dance with someone you is not your date." The DJ announced.

"If we are switching, then I'm going to dance with Yugi. I'll find you when the song is over." Teresa whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

Yami blushed. "Ok I'll asked Tea if she wants to dance with me."

They both went to look for the two. Some of the guys blocked Teresa and some of the girls block Yami.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"No, dance with me."

"What? She/he will never dance with you."

Both the boys and girls argue who gets to dance with who. The fight would go on if Yami and Teresa haven't step in.

"Calm down, boys. And if you didn't already know, I have someone in mind." Teresa said in a delicately and sophisticated like a princess, with a hint of British in it.

At the same time, Yami said, "Ladies, ladies! Settle down! I already have someone."

They all stopped. They look upset and was ready to beat up the person who is going to dance with them. Just then, Danina show up.

"Oh, there you are! Yugi is waiting for you." The ice magician said.

She grabbed Teresa and dragged her to Yugi. At the same time, Joey show up and dragged Yami to Tea. For the rest of the night, everybody was having fun, except for Bakura, Malik, and Andy. An hour later, they all decided to go hang out at Teresa, Danina, and Andy's house.

"I forget to thank you for letting me use your belt Yami." Teresa said.

"Wait, what?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, Yugi gave it to me so I can wear it."

"I'll have a talk with Yugi later." Yami mumbled to himself.

They went in and took turns changing into comfortable clothes. Once they all finish, they decided to watch movies.

"So what movies should we watch?" Andy asked.

"A horror movie!" Bakura and Malik both shouted.

"No!" Yugi, Ryou, and Danina shouted back.

"Let's watch the Avengers." Teresa suggested.

"Yaaaaaaaaaasssssssss! Team Captain Doritos!" Danina said.

"No, Team Iron Man!" Andy argued.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Teresa mumbled.

Then Teresa phone started to vibrated. She looked at it and walked out of the room.

"Let's start the movie!" Andy said.

Danina grabbed the DVD disk and pop in the DVD player. When the movie started to play, Teresa walk back in.

"Hey, I have to do something. You can watch without me." Teresa announced.

She went to change and leave to go to wherever she is going. They all must have falling asleep because it was passed midnight. Teresa walked in and look at the group. She smiled and turn off the tv and lights. When she was about to leave, Bakura grabbed her ankle. The fire magician yelped and fell to the ground. The noise woke up the others.

"Whoops, sorry. I thought you were someone trying to breaking in. Anyway that's my job to rob someone." Bakura mumbled.

"I thought Ryou wouldn't let you do that anymore. Now can you let go of my ankle." Teresa said. He let her go. She got up and brush the dirt off her clothes. "Just go back to sleep, everybody."

"Did you just got home now?" Yugi asked.

"Not important right now. Just go back to sleep."

Teresa went to her room and changed. Then morning came and Teresa and Yusei woke up early.

"So, are you going or am I going today?" Yusei asked.

"I am. I'm almost finish testing it." Teresa said.

"Going where?" Yami asked groggily.

"Somewhere." She said.

She went to the coffee maker and grabbed a mug. She pour the coffee in the mug and put in cream and a lot of sugar. Teresa glanced at the clock. It said 6:35.

"I better leave. Bye." She kissed Yusei and Yami on the cheek.

"Where is she going?" Yami asked Yusei.

"Kaiba Corp." the boy twin answered.

"Why?"

"She is testing a new produced for dueling. It should be coming out soon." Yusei took a sip of his coffee. "So what do you want to eat?"

About an hour later, everybody are awake.

"Where did Teresa go?" Joey asked with his mouth full.

Téa slap him on the back of his head and hissed, "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

They all spend time going to the arcade and grabbing for lunch. While they were playing some game, Yugi saw a familiar red hooded jacket. Yami also saw it.

"Did you see that?" Yugi asked his twin.

"Yes, let's go see what's going on."

Yami and Yugi sneak away from the gang and followed the hooded person. Just when they passed an ally way, something or someone grabbed them. The person throw them against a brick wall.

"Finally, my master will be proud of me for eliminating you two, princes." The person hissed like a snake.

"Who are you!?" Yami shouted. "What do you want from us?"

"What I want is to kill you!"

**TN: And that's it.**

**Teresa: You better not kill my Yami.**

**TN: Don't worry. I would kill Yams…yet.**

**Bakura: Ha! I would love to see that.**

**Teresa: You're still here?**

**Bakura: Yeah, why?**

**Teresa: No reason.**

**Bakura: Okay?**

**TN: Anyway, please R&R. Bye. Oh and Captain Doritos is Captain America for those who don't know.**


End file.
